kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts DE:coded
Kingdom Hearts DE:coded, fully written as Kingdom Hearts Destiny Eclipsed:coded, is the next game in the Kingdom Hearts series, first referenced in a secret trailer unlockable in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. Released as a multi-disc game for the Sony PlayStation Portable, its opening theme is "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru. Story Disney Castle is invaded by a massive Heartless army, one that has spread across the worlds and is led by Pete. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy go off in an attempt to stop the Heartless, Queen Minnie fleeing with the rest of Disney Castle's residents. The Castle now abandoned, Pete assumes control over it as its ruler. However, Maleficent soon joins him, the evil duo finding an abandoned copy of Jiminy's Journal. They then proceed to open the book, distorting its contents and bringing chaos to the worlds as a result. As a matter of defense, the Journal creates a Data version of Sora, Kairi, and Riku to restore peace to the data and real worlds. Inside, they encounter super-Heartless, as well as an ultra-powerful breed of Nobody known as Neo-Bodies. They lastly encounter a new Organization, one that calls themselves the Forgotten XIV. The Forgotten XIV attempting to escape the data worlds and the binds of Jiminy's Journal to enter the real world, Goofy sends his son Max, a knight in training, into the distorted journal in an attempt to prove himself and save his father's old friends. Maleficent also attempts to recruit Pete's son PJ to her cause, wishing for him to follow in his father's footsteps as her dark underling. PJ accepting despite his dislike of the witch, he enters the data worlds as well, betraying her. Back in the real world, it becomes a desperate struggle to stop Maleficent and Pete, who go into the data worlds in an attempt to destroy Sora and his friends, the duo eventually brought back by King Mickey and the other residents of Disney Castle. Maleficent defeated and Pete fleeing, matters get a lot worse as the data worlds and real worlds begin to merge, destroying each other and beginning to decay, the Forgotten XIV released. As Sora, Riku, and Kairi take on the mysterious antagonists, Mickey and Jiminy Cricket desperately struggle to destroy the tainted Journal, the book's destruction able to stop the chaos created by Maleficent and Pete once and for all. Disney Castle is left in ruins, Sora, Riku, and Kairi able to return home. Gameplay Worlds and Characters English Voice Actors *Data Sora - Hayley Joel Osment *Data Riku - David Gallagher *Data Kairi - Alyson Stoner *Maleficent - Susan Blakeslee *Pete - Jim Cummings *King Mickey - Bret Iwan *Jiminy Cricket - Phil Snyder *Goofy - Bill Farmer *Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo *Max - Jason Marsden *PJ - Rob Paulsen *Data Ansem - Richard Epcar Music Some time after the game's release, its complete soundtrack was made public, as well. Containing every song featured in the game, this soundtrack came as a bundle of multiple discs, each decorated with promotional art for Kingdom Hearts DE:coded. Bonus Material Trivia *The "DE" in DE:coded stands for "Destiny Eclipsed." This title is both a reference to the once-eclipsed Destiny Islands, but also to the dark nature of the game and how the good Sora did in the past vanishes as well as his future, as Maleficent and Pete go into the Jiminy Journal and corrupt it, rearranging Sora's tale to be more of their liking. The title is also fully pronounced as "Decoded", meaning "to unravel the truth of something, specifically a mystery". This is a reference to Maleficent and Pete unraveling the true mysteries of Sora's tale, revealing all previous secrets, as they distort that same tale to be more of their liking, creating an alternate reality as a result. Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts DE:coded